virgo_vs_the_zodiacfandomcom-20200213-history
Deneb Algedi
"Cut, cut, I'm going to cut you all in pieces! Best mothers day gift EVER!" Introductions Deneb Algedi, Capricorn's half goat daughter. General Deneb Algedi / Delta Capricorni (δ Capricorni) (a.k.a. Goat Daughter) Education * Baby Steps Star School * Dark Matter Elementary School * Milky Way High School * Star Jurisdiction Affairs College for Stars, majoring in the business school. Employment General in the Capricorn Construction Corporation. Works way past overtime with accounting, bookkeeping, contracts and construction affairs, being the one in charge of taking care of the blueprints for all Zodiac Realms. Holds power over the Ashigaru Guards. Accomplishments & Achievements [[Musashi|'Musashi']] and [[Dabih|'Dabih']] have stolen any prizes and achievements Deneb could ever get as worker of the month. Failures & Embarrassments Failed to protect her mother, letting Virgo get near her and dethrone her by stealing Capricorn's crown. Couldn't protect the blueprints. Mental Trauma Is constantly terrified of Musashi, her younger brother, to steal her place as her mother's confident and most trustworthy worker. After the exile of Dabih, Musashi and Deneb started to fight over the Lieutenant position, as for Deneb lost the fight and Musashi took the spot. She wished to be just enough to her mother, but since she can't do all things properly as her brother, and is an emotional wreck herself, she'll do anything to steal the position of Lieutenant from Musashi, even if it means creating plans to rise she can't complete and getting herself killed. Life 2 - 1906 (Died 1904 millions years old) Gender Identity Deneb Algedi uses the "she" pronoun and is a girl, as stated by the year of 372 treaty between Stars and Zodiacs for their choices of appearance. Appearance Deneb Algedi is a short,slim and fair-skinned girl with Golden eyes and Long Mint Blue hair with pig tail shape. Her clothing style is royalty-like with a long black dress that cover her goat-like leg, she wore a pair of Saturn earing and a pair of a mini-saturn bauble on her head. Personality In most others and Capricorn's eyes Deneb is seen as an introvert that doesn't like to be around other people and is a troublemaker that messed up their work environment by usually pick a fight with Musashi whenever possible, that is due to the past incident of her smashing his favorite Snowman due to his bad taste in fashion, which created their hatred toward each other a long time ago. In order to stop Deneb and Musashi from ruining others working environment Capricorn choose to move Deneb's work place as far away from Musashi as possible to avoid any more damage. However, when we look at Deneb in a different perspective she is just a child that is lacking the thing that every other child need most which is the love from their family.When she was younger she was gifted a stock market calculator by her Mother, whose gift already decided her responsibility and what she need to do in order to be great in her mother's eye, Virgo even said that she was too young to learn the tool of the trade and should be learning to become a proper being. It doesn't help with the fact that Capricorn have high expectation for her but act really cold toward her and cast her away because of her issues with Musashi. In the past when Dabih was exiled, both Musashi and Deneb fought over her position of lieutenant, Deneb ended up loosing along with the fact that both Dabih and Musashi already taken most of the available prizes and achievements that she could ever get to make her mother proud, and after all of those past trauma she which lead to her having a low self-esteem and only have one goal left is to Dethrone Musashi and be the best in Capricorn's eyes. Although Deneb is an introvert and will even push other people away when they ask for company, The Clerk hold quite an important position in her heart as she doesn't seem to mind his company. Relationships Deneb Algedi the younger daughter of Capricorn, with her older sister being Dabih, and younger brother being Musashi. Capricorn is her mother and is also the one that she look up to and admire the most. Her goal is to get the thing that she wanted most from her mother which is love and respect. Dabih is her older sister, although the game doesn't show any interaction between them when Deneb was alive, Dabih seem to really care and deeply missed her when she passed away as shown in an interaction during her visit to Deneb's grave. Mushashi is her younger brother and is also her biggest rival, he is considered by her to be the only obstacle of becoming the best in Mother's eyes. Although they detest each other, he still seem to show little care for her when knowing that she has fallen and even insisting on revenge her against Virgo. Virgo is considered to be a threat and a chance for her to get the promotion and respect from her mother that she always wanted. Her relationship with Gemini is still a huge question mark as there are no available interaction between them in the game but Gemini did in fact warned her of Virgo's arrival. Although it was only mention once, Deneb did steal Pisces's weapon in the past, it is unknown how she manage to get near Pisces and stole her weapon in the first place or what exactly is her relationship with Pisces is but it is mention by the creator that "Deneb Algedi stole Pisces‘ weapon saying that it’s useless for her to have one as Pisces despises acts of violence". Abilities and Powers Deneb Algedi can use her (stolen) Halbert quite well in combat to poison the enemy along with her magic to consume their ailment and turn it into her main source of sustain and power, thus making a smart and lethal use of her abilities and what she is capable of. Gallery info box.png|early infobox Deneb Algedi.pngd.png|Fan art